Generals and Kings
by suzie2b
Summary: You can't say no to either one.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Generals and Kings**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It had started out just like every other day for Hitch and Tully. Up before the sun, breakfast, check the jeeps, and wait for Troy and Moffitt to show up with their next assignment.**

 **However, that's when the routine changed. The sun came up bright and hot, but Troy and Moffitt didn't show up. Just when the two privates were beginning to wonder where the sergeants were, a messenger arrived and handed a folded piece of paper to Hitch.**

 **Tully leaned over as his friend opened the message. "What's it say?"**

 **Hitch looked at him. "Captain Boggs wants to see us."**

 **#################**

 **When Hitch and Tully reported to the captain's office they were told that Troy and Moffitt were sent out on an assignment alone.**

 **Hitch and Tully were beyond surprised as Hitch said, "Alone? Why didn't they tell us they were going, sir?"**

 **Captain Boggs replied, "The orders came down from General Kyle last night and they had to leave immediately. Troy and Moffitt weren't too happy about not being able to let you know what was going on." The captain sighed. "Frankly, I don't agree with the general on this one. Sending the sergeants without backup was a mistake. I should've argued the point, but General Kyle isn't someone you say no to."**

 **Tully asked, "Where were they sent, captain?"**

 **Captain Boggs pushed a piece of paper across the desk as he said, "I'm not to 'tell' you anything about their mission, private, and I'm not sure how long they're going to be gone." Tully picked up the paper as the captain continued, "Now, with that being said, that's the assignment I want you and Hitchcock on until further notice."**

 **Tully quickly read through the mission report before setting it back on the desk. "Yes, sir, we'll leave immediately."**

 **Hitch was beside himself as he and Tully walked back towards the motor pool. "We're a unit! A team! General Kyle shouldn't split us up like this! Remember what happened last time?"**

 **Tully said, "Will you simmer down."**

" **Aren't you concerned?"**

" **Of course I am. But there's not much we can do about it right now."**

 **Hitch sighed as they reached the jeeps and Tully got the map bag out. "Okay, what's our assignment?"**

 **Tully unfolded a map and spread it on the hood of the jeep. "Captain Boggs wants us to go to al-Gardaqah."**

" **What the heck's in al-Gardaqh?"**

" **It's where Troy and Moffitt are."**

 **As Tully began to plot a course, Hitch grinned.**

 **#################**

 **They drove straight through to al-Gardaqah. Hitch and Tully pulled the jeeps to a halt on a hill where they could see the town. The sun was going down and they needed to contact Troy and Moffitt as soon as possible.**

 **They got out of the jeeps for a quick stretch. Tully said, "Do you think they're in there?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "I've no idea. Did that report the captain let you read say what Troy and Moffitt are doing here?"**

" **The Italians have moved in. Troy and Moffitt are supposedly doing recon to figure out what can be done to run them out without blowing up the entire town."**

 **Hitch scowled. "And for that General Kyle thought it best to send them in alone?"**

 **It was Tully's turn to shrug. "'Theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die.'"**

 **Hitch smiled. "You're quoting 'The Charge of the Light Brigade'?"**

 **Tully smiled too as he said, "Seems fitting."**

" **Well, how should we do this?"**

" **There's no point in going into town. We'd never find 'em. Let's see if we can find where they've set up their camp."**

 **Hitch pointed out a grouping of low hills. "That's where I'd go."**

 **Tully nodded his agreement. "Right. Let's head over there."**

 **By the time they made it to the base of the hills closest to al-Gardaqah it was dark. With machine guns and flashlights, Hitch and Tully went on the prowl.**

 **It took a couple of hours, but they finally located a campsite. They quickly looked for any evidence that Troy and Moffitt had been there. An American and British uniform was found in the lone jeep. Hitch held up the slouch hat the Troy always wore and the beret that had to be Moffitt's as he said, "This is their camp all right."**

 **Tully said, "They haven't been gone long. The fire's still warm."**

" **Let's go get the jeeps and wait for them."**

 **#################**

 **It had been hours since they'd found the campsite. Tully was sitting on a ridge of rock watching the town and landscape in the moonlight. Neither he nor Hitch had seen anything since they'd arrived. But then a movement below him caught Tully's eye.**

 **A shadowy figure moved between two boulders and was followed quickly by another. Tully watched until he saw them again, then went to wake Hitch.**

 **Together they went on high alert as they waited and hoped to see Troy and Moffitt.**

 **The first things the sergeants saw were the two jeeps parked with the one they'd arrived in and the fire that had been built up. Troy and Moffitt looked at each other curiously. Then Troy said to what appeared to be an empty campsite, "Tully, Hitch, get out here."**

 **The privates stepped out of their hiding places. Hitch smiled slightly and said, "Hi, sarge."**

 **Moffitt frowned. "What are you two doing here?"**

 **Troy growled, "The better question is, how did you know where to find us?"**

 **Tully replied, "Captain Boggs sort of sent us."**

" **Sort of?"**

" **He called us to his office to let us know that General Kyle had sent you out on a mission without us. The captain didn't like that you and Moffitt had to come alone, but didn't want to argue with the general."**

 **Moffitt asked, "He told you where we'd been sent? No one was to know."**

 **Hitch said, "Captain Boggs did mention that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he let Tully read the mission report. So, technically he didn't tell us anything."**

 **Troy shook his head with a smile. "Well, personally I'm glad to see you both."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "So am I. As it turns out there's more to this mission than anyone thought."**

 **Tully asked, "What's goin' on?"**

 **Troy gave a tired sigh. "Let's discuss it in the morning. We haven't had any sleep since we got here and Moffitt and I need some rest. Have you two slept?"**

" **We were taking turns on watch."**

" **Okay, go back to what you were doing while we change out of these Italian uniforms and get some shut-eye."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt awoke to the smell of a hot breakfast and coffee. Tully served the sergeants then called Hitch in from watch to eat. As they ate, Hitch asked, "So what's going on in al-Gardaqah."**

 **Troy said, "If you saw that mission report, then you know that the Italians have taken over the town."**

 **Tully nodded from his perch on the hood of one jeep. "You and Moffitt are supposed to be finding a way to run them outta there."**

" **Yeah, that's how it started. But we found out last night why the Italians took the town. General De Luca is set to arrive in two days."**

 **Hitch was impressed. "Wow!** _ **The**_ **General De Luca? The highest ranking officer in the Italian Army?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "The very same. The only person over him is King Emmanuel III."**

 **Tully asked, "What's he doing out here?"**

" **Apparently it's the king's doing. He feels that the reports he's getting about the war here in North Africa aren't complete. General De Luca is his adviser and will trust no one else to take control of the matter."**

" **But why in al-Gardaqah?"**

 **Troy said, "It's just a meeting place. Major Santoro is in charge of the company that will escort the general where wants to go."**

 **Hitch said, "So, the 'takeover' is only temporary."**

" **Yeah." Troy looked at his watch and said, "It's time for us to check-in with headquarters and see if they want us to continue."**

 **Troy took the last bite of his breakfast and set the plate aside, then stood up to go to the radio. Tully slid off the jeep's hood with his empty plate. He picked up Troy's and asked Moffitt, "If the Italians aren't going to stay, what's to continue? Doesn't this mean the mission is over?"**

 **Moffitt handed his plate to the private. "Troy and I discussed it on the way back here last night. We need approval from Captain Boggs, but we'd like to try to capture the general."**

 **Twenty minutes later they had their answer, and it was "yes." They were to take General De Luca and get him to Benghazi.**

 **#################**

 **For two the Rat Patrol waited and watched al-Gardaqah for the general to arrive. Then, in the late afternoon, a heavily armed detail rolled into town.**

 **Tully announced, "Looks like the general's here, sarge."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are we going to go in tonight to get him?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "He'll be too heavily guarded. We'll wait until they leave and take them by surprise."**

 **The next morning, not long after sunup, they watched a staff car surrounded by halftracks and armored cars leave al-Gardaqah.**

 **The Rat Patrol followed at a distance so as not to be spotted. It wasn't until just after noon that they found their opportunity.**

 **General De Luca's detail stopped at a waterhole for a break. The desert was flat for as far as the eye could see with the exception of the waterhole and jagged boulders that jutted up out of the sand. That's where the three jeeps were now hiding.**

 **Moffitt changed into his Italian uniform as Troy explained, "Tully, you play prisoner. Moffitt will drive the extra jeep to the waterhole and ask if you can join their little convoy. Hitch and I will come in fast and hard as a distraction while you two grab the general. We'll meet back here."**

 **Tully sat in the passenger seat with his hands loosely secured behind him. Moffitt drove to the waterhole and prayed his limited Italian would get them through this. He was stopped before he could get too close to where General De Luca's car was. Moffitt explained that he had captured an American and his jeep and wondered if he could join them for a safe journey to the nearest base. "Ho catturato questo americano. Vorrei andare con voi per la vostra destinazione."**

 **The jeep was searched, but nothing was found except a few supplies. One of the guards told Moffitt to wait while he spoke to his commander. A few minutes later the guard returned with Major Santoro. Moffitt got out of the jeep and saluted, repeating his request.**

 **The major told Moffitt he would be allowed to join them, and General De Luca was impressed with the prisoner. "Siete i benvenuti a venire con noi. Il generale De Luca è colpito dal fatto che si dispone di un prigioniero."**

 **Moffitt bowed slightly and thanked him. "Molte grazie, sir."**

 **Major Santoro told Moffitt where to park the jeep in the line of vehicles and to be ready to pull out soon.**

 **Moffitt maneuvered the jeep behind the staff car and got out to wait. Tully discreetly pulled loose of the rope on his wrists, but kept his hands behind him.**

 **Minutes later Major Santoro gave the order to prepare to leave. "È tempo di andare!"**

 **It was then that another jeep was seen barreling towards the waterhole and one of the guards yelled, "Allarme! Allarme!"**

 **Troy opened fire with the 50 as Hitch deftly drove around the stationary vehicles. The surprised Italians dove for cover as they tried to return fire.**

 **Major Santoro pushed General De Luca into the backseat of the car and drew his weapon from its holster. With the major's back to him in his quest to protect the general Tully moved quickly to the other side of the staff car. Just as he pulled the door open, Major Santoro turned and quickly took aim. "Si tratta di una trappola!"**

 **Before the major could get off a shot, Moffitt shot him in the head. As Santoro jerked, he squeezed the trigger. Luckily the bullet pulled right and hit Tully in the arm instead of the chest. Without a second thought the private reached into the backseat and hauled General De Luca out. The few Italian soldiers that noticed the move or heard the major's warning of the trap were afraid to fire for fear of hitting the general.**

 **Tully quickly pushed General De Luca into the jeep's passenger seat as Moffitt covered them. As they sped out of the waterhole, Hitch quickly followed.**

 **By the time the Italians were able to get organized to follow, the general was transferred to Troy and Hitch's jeep while Moffitt and Tully moved to theirs, leaving the third behind.**

 **##################**

 **They had driven for an hour without any sign of the enemy. Tully took his foot off the gas and slowed the jeep to a stop. Moffitt looked at his pale driver and asked, "What's wrong, Tully? Were you hit?"**

 **Tully nodded as he put his hand over the wound in his left arm. "It's not bad, but I can't drive anymore."**

 **Moffitt jumped out of the jeep and hurried around to Tully's side as Hitch turned around to come back. When the jeep stopped next to them, Troy asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Moffitt pulled his ascot off to wrap around the bleeding wound. "He took a bullet in the arm." He tied off the makeshift bandage. "Let's get him into the other seat."**

 **As Troy jumped out of the back of the jeep, he told Hitch, "Keep an eye on our prisoner."**

 **Once Tully was in the passenger seat Moffitt said, "There's another waterhole about an hour and to the west of here. We should be safe there so I can take care of his wound."**

 **By the time they made it to the waterhole Tully was slummed in the seat clinging to consciousness. The ride had been rough and pain surged through his entire arm all the way to his fingers.**

 **Hitch helped Moffitt get Tully out and down on a blanket, leaning against the jeep's tire. Moffitt removed the ascot and they got Tully out of his jacket. The injured private groaned quietly with every movement and Hitch said, "At least you're not wearing a shirt so you only have to go through this part once."**

 **As Moffitt examined the ragged wound, he said, "Hitch, get the med kit and some water."**

 **Hitch stood up. "Right, sarge."**

 **Tully put his head back on the tire and closed his eyes. Moffitt asked quietly, "Still with me, Tully?"**

 **Not opening his eyes the private said, "Yeah, for the moment."**

" **I'm going to take the bullet out."**

 **Troy and General De Luca watched from the other jeep as Moffitt and Hitch went to work. The general noticed the concern on the sergeant's face and asked, "Is his wound serious?"**

 **Troy said, "It's bad enough. We won't be able to get him to a doctor until we get to Benghazi."**

" **So that is where you will take me?"**

" **Yep. There's people that want to talk to you."**

 **General De Luca sighed. "I have been in the Italian army for nearly thirty years. I was wounded three times in World War I and have been decorated for my service. However, the one thing I have never gotten used to is seeing what we as people have done to one another. The blood. The gore. The damage that is inflicted. When I became adviser to the king at the beginning of this war, I thought I was done fighting battles in the field."**

 **Troy watched as Hitch helped Tully stay still while Moffitt removed the bullet. He said, "Whether the battle is fought in the field or behind a desk, it's still war, general. People fight, get wounded, and die either way."**

 **General De Luca nodded. "Sì, that is very true. I was going to leave the army when talk of war began, but the king wanted another adviser. I wasn't offered the position, it was given to me. One does not say no to the king."**

 **The two remained quiet while Moffitt cleaned and bandaged Tully arm, then gave him a shot of morphine. Hitch helped his friend to get comfortable while the sergeant went to talk to Troy, who asked, "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "As well as can be expected. It's a messy wound. I'll feel better when we get him to a doctor."**

" **We'll stay here tonight and go into Benghazi tomorrow.**

 **##################**

 **The next afternoon the jeeps rolled into Benghazi. Hitch went with Tully to medical while Troy and Moffitt escorted General De Luca into headquarters and turned him over to Captain O'Connell, who said, "Got word we should expect you, Sergeant Troy." He looked at the general. "And who have we here?"**

 **The general held his head high as he said, "I am General Paolo De Luca of the Italian Royal Army and adviser to King Emmanuel III."**

 **O'Connell's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "Well, I was told you'd be bringing in an important prisoner, but I didn't realize just how important."**

 **General De Luca gave a slight bow. "Ringrazio il capitano."**

 **O'Connell called his aide to arrange accommodations and guards. "Please take a seat, general. You'll be escorted to your room shortly.**

 **As the general sat down, Troy said, "If we're done here, captain, I'd like to check on my wounded man."**

 **Captain O'Connell gave the general a cautious look. "Well…"**

 **General De Luca said, "Not to worry, captain. I will not attempt escape."**

 **O'Connell nodded. "All right, sergeant. We're done here."**

 **##################**

 **When Troy and Moffitt got to the base hospital, they found Hitch sitting next to a bunk that held Tully's sleeping form.**

 **Troy looked down at the private. "Everything okay?"**

 **Hitch said, "Yeah. They knocked him out to make it easier to work on the wound." He pointed to the IV. "They're going to keep him overnight and pump him full of antibiotics. How'd it go with the general?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "He's actually taking everything in stride."**

 **Troy said, "I think he likes the idea of not being a part of the war anymore."**

 **##################**

 **General De Luca noticed Captain O'Connell's chess set. "Do you enjoy chess, captain?"**

 **O'Connell smiled. "Indeed I do, general."**

" **Perhaps, while we wait, we can play a little and chat."**

 **The captain went to retrieve the chess board. "What would you like to talk about?"**

 **General De Luca smiled. "Anything that does not include the war."**


End file.
